Soulmate Problematic
by parcelle
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Imaginez que votre poitrine se mette à briller lorsque vous reconnaissez votre âme sœur. Cependant, sachez que cela ne rendrait pas forcément les choses plus simples. Tout dans la vie de Midoriya Izuku est sur le point de changer,quand, de manière inattendu sa poitrine se met à rayonner au contact de la personne qui le déteste le plus en ce monde. [BakugouxIzuku]
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmate Problematic**

[TRADUCTION]

Imaginez que votre poitrine se mette à briller lorsque vous reconnaissez votre âme sœur.

Cependant, sachez que cela ne rendrait pas forcément les choses plus simples.

Tout dans la vie de Midoriya Izuku est sur le point de changer,quand, de mannière inatendu sa poitrine se met à rayonner au contact de la personne qui le deteste le plus en ce monde. KacchanxDeku! [BakugouxIzuku]

.

.

.

Tout à commencé dans une ville en Chine.

Un jour, il y a moins d'un siècle et sans qu'on sache comment, un éclat de lumière jaillit de la poitrine d'un garçon lors de sa première rencontre avec une jeune fille. On compris bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux âmes sœurs que la vie s'était decidée à réunir.

Suite à cela et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ces deux jeunes gens furent bientôt incapable de se quitter. Inconsciement ou non, quelque chose d'étrange les ammenées à toujours vouloir être ensemble. Ils établirent bien vite une relation solide et finirent par se mariés.

Depuis, de nombreuses années se sont écoulées et ces deux personnes s'aiment autant qu'au premier jour de leur rencontre. Beaucoup racontent que même la mort ne saurait séparée un tel couple tant leur amour a su demeurer intact malgré les blessures que le temps inflige à la vie.

Après eux, de nombreuses histoires similaires eurent lieu et de multiples scientifiques renommés se penchèrent sur ces événements paranormaux qui ne cessaient de s'étendre à toute la population et cela sans distinction de nationalité ou de culture. A l'issue de leurs recherches, ils parvinrent tous au même résultat.

Il fut donc conclut à l'unanimité que cette étrange lumière annoncée la rencontre de deux êtres prédestinés à s'aimer d'un amour sincère et assuré.

Le conte de fée devint réalité. Les filles se mirent à rêvées au prince charmant qu'un jour elles seraient destinées à rencontrer. Elles voulaient toutes rencontrées leur moitié afin d'être heureuses et pouvoirs ainsi se marier.

Malheureusement, la réalité est un peu différente. Les choses sont faites pour évoluer progressivement et rien n'échappe à cette règle. Certainement pas les relations amoureuses.

Nombreux furent ceux déçus de leur âme sœur. Elles ne correspondaient vraisemblablement pas à l'image idéalisée qu'ils s'étaient faites d'elles.

Et puis... il y avait aussi des cas comme celui de Midoriya Izuku.

Son cas,oui, était tout à fait spécial.

.

.

.

-Hey Deku !

Regardant vers le bas et serrant ces livres contre sa poitrine, le jeune garçon du haut de ses 18 ans essayé d'ignorer sa routine quotidienne installée depuis tant d'années déjà. Il ignorait encore que sa vie était sur le point de changer radicalement.

Mais pour l'heure, Midoriya Izuku se retrouvé à nouveau et comme tout les jours étalé par terre. A plat ventre sur le sol et ces livres éparpillés autour de lui. Quelques uns d'entre eux s'étaient d'ailleur abîmés dans leur chute.

Il gémit de douleur en se redressant pour observer la personne responsable de son accident. Celle-ci riait à présent cruellement de lui.

Encore au sol, Deku tenté de récupérer toute ses affaires le plus vite possible et cela avant même de s'être remit du choc provoqué par la bousculade. Sentant une présence de plus en plus malsaine et oppréssante au dessus de lui, il fut contraint de relever la tête. Non sans affiché un sourire nerveux qui traduisait de son malaise.

\- T'es toujours aussi stupidement maladroit ! Tskt ! Même pas capable de garder ton équilibre quand quelqu'un te passe devant !

-Kaachan… Sa voix tremblait toujours quand il devait parler à ce garçon. Mais quand celui-ci affichait un sourire sadique (comme maintenant) c'était encore pire.

Le blond l'attrappa par son vieux chandail vert, prêt à l'insulter d'une foule d'injures quand il fut interompu par une voix :

\- Bakugou-Kun ! Laisse Deku tranquille à la fin !

\- Je ne savais pas que t'avais encore besoin d'une babysitter, Deku.

Moqueur, il laissa finalement Deku mais le relacha sur la pile de livres déjà présente au sol. Il partit comme à son habitude les mains dans les poches. Il pourrait toujours revenir martyriser Izuku plus tard.

\- Merci Uraraka, chuchota le pauvre garçon tandis que la jeune fille était occupée à l'aider a ramasser tous ses livres.

\- Je n'ais pas à juger tes amis d'enfance Izuku, mais il n'a pas à être comme ça avec toi. Tu pourrais très bien te défendre en plus si tu le voulait.

La jeune fille soupira en se souvenant de toutes les fois ou Izuku avait défendu le blond en lui trouvant toutes sortes d'excuses supposées justifiées son comportement.

Tout en essayant de lisser les feuilles froissées et/ou déchirées Izuku se remémora quelques souvenirs du passé.

Bakugou Katsuki était le nom de son harceleur personnel. Un garçon qui était visiblement prédestiné à lui pourir la vie et ce depuis plus de dix ans.

Kaachan, comme il l'appelait, avait été son meilleur ami en plus d'être son voisin.

Enfant, ils étaient inséparables et avaient partagés de nombreuses aventures et de nombreux fous rires.

Tout avait été ainsi jusqu'à leurs sept ans. Jusqu'à ce que le grand-père comme le père de kaachan soient obliger de quitter le pays pour une durée d'au moins deux ans à cause de leurs travails respectifs.

Et bien que le jour de son départ Bakugou ait crié et juré a Izuku de revenir très vite pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau jouer tout les deux, rien n'était redevenu comme avant.

Lorsque Kaachan était revenu au début de la nouvelle année scolaire, il n'était plus du tout le même. C'était devenu un garçon agressif et problématique qui prenait plaisir à martyriser ses camarades, surtout Deku. Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce jour. Katsuki passait son temps à l'attaquer, l'humilier et a se moquer de lui.

-Kaachan pourquoi tu m'a…- murmura l'enfant tout en touchant sa joue à présent meurtrit.

Le blond se mit à rire méchament tout en toisant le petit vert d'un air supérieur.

\- C'est qu't'as oublié quelque chose imbecile ! Je te hais. Tu est celui que je deteste le plus au monde !

Ce fut la dernière conversation qu'il eue avec Katsuki. Et pourtant, Izuku ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le détester. Il esperait toujours au fond de lui que Kaachan tienne sa promesse et que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Dek…..uu…..ku….eku…

Il soupira. Bakugou était en colère, en colère contre son père, en colère contre le mauvais sort et en colère contre le monde entier en définitive.

\- DEKU !

Sursautant de surprise, il se tourna l'air confus vers la jeune fille à côté de lui qui arborait une mine boudeuse.

-Tu m'écoute? ça fait un moment que je parle dans la vide…. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir les livres tout en ramassant les feuilles au sol.

-Désolé, il sourit sincérement et débarassa son amie de tout ses livres pour les ranger dans son sac.

Uraraka le regarda faire tendrement et l'aida à se relever puis ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers leur salle de classe.

.

.

.

.

 **Gimnase :**

Le dernier cours de la journée. Izuku n'étant pas très athlétique, il détestait y être remarquer. Et il préferait ne pas attirer l'attention de katsuki sur lui. C'est pourquoi il se faisait le plus discret possible. Que ce soit pour une histoire de compétition ou plus simplement pour une mauvaise blague, si celui ci se rendait compte de sa présence alors il était prêt à parié qu'il finirait sérieusement blessé ou au mieux, à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée.

Izuku soupira en enlevant sa chemise. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il dû lever les bras pour enfiler son tee-shirt de sport. Il était certain qu'il avait une énorme écchymose quelque part dans le dos.

Une autre raison qui justifierait selon lui de ne pas faire d'activités aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'appretait à ranger ses affaires dans son casier, la porte de celui-ci se referma violemment en un petit ''clic''.

-Hey nerd… T'es prêt a continuer notre ''discution'' de ce matin ?

\- Kacchan je…

Izuku se retourna, ennuyé. Il n'était pas du tout disposé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds à nouveau et s'apprétait à répondre quand une légère lueur rougeâtre attira son attention.

La poitrine de katsuki Bakugou avait commencé à briller d'une lueur rouge bientôt suivi de la sienne qui reflétais elle, une lueur verte.

\- Heu… Kacchan ta poitrine…

\- La tienne aussi… attends… non,non,non,non ! C'est pas possible !

\- ça veut dire qu'on est… qu'on est… Kacchan on est…

\- Putain, ferme la Deku !

Personne n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ça. Jamais dans leurs rêves les plus fous ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'une telle chose soit possible.

La poitrine d'Izuku semblait en feu mais pas d'une manière douloureuse.C'était chaleureux et agréable. Ses joues rougies trahissait son embarras. Il leva ces yeux et vit Katsuki. Les yeux grand ouvert,la bouche béante et le visage cramoisit, celui-ci semblait en état de choc.

Izuku essaya de dire quelque chose de cohérent. Une phrase,un mot, pourvue qu'il n'ait plus a supporter un silence aussi génant. Malgré tout, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre sons.

Katsuki croisa ses bras contre son torse,essayant vainement d'en cacher la lumière rougeâtre. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se retourna, prit sa veste et sorti du vestiaire en courant.

Izuku resta planté là, n'ayant même pas remarqué que sa chemise commencée à se froissée tant il la tenait sérée contre jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol le visage toujours aussi rouge.

Ce jour là, cet événement marqua un tournant dans la vie d'Izuku Midoriya. Il venait de comprendre que son existance toute entière était désormais liée à la personne qui le détestée le plus en ce monde. Bakugou Katsuki.

Et c'est aussi ce jour là qu'une pensée bien particulière traversa son esprit :

-'' J'ai besoin de changement, ce n'est pas du tout ceux à quoi je m'attendais.''

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !:))

Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette traduction jusqu'ici. Pour ceux que ça interresse(et je ne peux que vous la conseillée) la version originale (écrite en espagnol) est disponible sur le compte de Menko'Uzumaki sous le titre «Problemática Alma Gemela».

C'est la première fois que je me risque à traduire une fanfiction. C'est tout nouveau pour moi ! J'espère l'avoir bien traduite sans avoir trop dénaturé le texte d'origine. Il est tout à fait possible que ma traduction comporte des fautes d'orthographes. Si c'est le cas, je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'en faire part afin que je puisse les corrigées^^''.

Si vous avez des propositions afin de rendre mon écriture ou la mise en page plus fluide et agréable je suis aussi preneuse.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée !

Bye !

Parcelle ;))


	2. Chapitre 2

**Problematic soulmate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui … ?

Telles étaient les questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Katsuki tandis qu'il arpentait

rapidement les couloirs de l'école, le visage complètement rouge.

Il n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces conneries d'âmes sœurs prédestinées à être ensemble pour l'éternité alors… juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur cet imbécile de Deku et pourquoi était-ce arrivé seulement maintenant ?

Pourtant, tout avait commencé comme un jour ordinaire. Un jour comme les autres.

Cela aurait dû être un énième jour de méchancetées et d'humiliations gratuites pour Deku.

Alors… Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

Ce jour là aurait dû être un jour comme les autres… Il avait même commencé avec la même routine.

.

.

.

\- Hey Deku !

Je notais avec ennui que cet imbécile avait accélerré le pas au son de ma voix tout en serrant désespérément ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Je le rattrapais rapidement et lui fit un croche pied. L'habitude qu'il avait de détourné les yeux en ma présence m'étais insuportable. Il tomba face contre terre tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échapait. Pitoyable. Ce gars était pitoyable. Autour de lui, tout ses livres était à présent éparpillés.

\- T'es toujours aussi stupidement maladroit ! Tskt ! Même pas capable de garder ton équilibre quand quelqu'un te passe devant !

\- Kaachan…

Je détestais ça. Je le haïssait pour ça. Comment, après tout ce que je lui faisait subir, ce gars était encore capable d'afficher son stupide sourire ?

Jusqu'à quel point ce type était débile au juste ? Je le martyrisais chaque jour de sa putain de vie et il continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout allait bien.

Je l'attrapais par le col de son stupide chandail vert, prêt à l'insulter et à le frapper jusqu'à m'en lasser quand la voix nasillarde de sa putain de copine se fit entendre.

\- Bakugou-Kun ! Laisse Deku tranquille à la fin !

\- Je ne savais pas que t'avais encore besoin d'une babysitter, Deku.

Nonchalamment, je le rejettais au sol et repartais en marchant sur ses foutus bouquins.

Cette fille me rendait malade. Cet imbécile de Deku me rendait malade.

Et même ma propre attitude me rendait maintenant malade.

.

.

.

Parfois, je me demandais comment j'en était venu à détester à ce point ce mec.

Il avait pourtant été mon meilleur ami.

Nous avions été voisins une bonne partie de notre enfance et avions souvent jouer tout les deux. Même ''Deku'' n'était qu'un surnom amicale que je lui avait donné et ça n'avait,en tout cas à l'époque, rien d'une insulte.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

Ah oui, ça me revient.

Les choses avaient subitement commencées à changées quand Izuku avait dû déménager avec son grand-père et sa mère.

Et même si il est vrai que j'avais pleuré ce jour-là tout en lui promettant que l'on serait toujours ami, c'était seulement parce que j'ignorais encore ce qui m'attendais.

Durant cet été, j'avais vécu l'enfer sans lui.

Deku était celui qui m'avait toujours fait oublier les problèmes qu'il y avait chez moi.

Lorsque vos parents sont en instance de divorce, que les insultes et que les violences continuent de fusaient alors même qu'un petit garçon de sept ans est présent et que ceux-ci n'ont aucune considération pour vous, ça blesse. Ce genre d'événements, c'est le genre de

violences que j'ai dû supporter sans lui.

Ce fut difficile sans Deku, car c'est cet imbécile qui me redonnait le sourire. Et c'est ce même imbécile qui avait choisit de disparaître, de se volatiliser au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. C'est pour ça que je le détestais tant.

Finalement, c'est ma mère qui devint ma seule famille. Mon père, après le divorce avait préféré refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ma mère s'était sentit coupable de son absence et m'avait offert une multitude de cadeaux pour m'éviter d'y penser. En réalité, je m'étais sentis encore plus seul que je ne l'étais déjà.

Et quand l'été a prit fin,mon attitude avait complètement changée. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de s'en prendre aux autres, mais franchement j'en avait rien à foutre. L'éssentiel c'était que je me défoule et que ça me fasse un peu de bien. Le reste c'était pas mon problème.

C'est vrai que je m'en étais plus pris à Deku qu'aux autres mais pour ma défense, les autres ne m'avait pas trahi comme lui l'avait fait.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais peu à peu cessé de m'en prendre à tout le monde et j'étais finalement devenu le harceleur personnel de Midoriya Izuku.

 _-Kacchan, pourquoi ?_

C'est la question qu'il m'avait un jour posé, alors que je venait de le frapper pour la énième fois.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je l'envié.

J'envié l'attention que ses parents lui accordés, tout en sachant que même si son père était souvent en voyage pour le travail, contrairement au mien, le sien il reviendrait.

Je l'envié parce que, malgré le fait que tout le monde le considéraient comme un nerd a qui il n'arriverait jamais rien d'intéressant, il avait encore,toujours, sans relâche et perpétuellement son putain de sourire à la con !

Et j'en étais venu à détesté ça.

Je l'envié, je le jalousais, parce que Midoriya Izuku était tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

.

.

.

Clapotant nerveusement de la langue, je me dirigeais d'un air ennuyé vers le vestiaire des garçons. Je détestais me souvenir du passé parce que, pour moi, il était inutile de se souvenir de ce qui était inutile. De plus, cela me criblait de remords que je n'avais pas a avoir.

Une fois arriver au vestiaire, je jetté ma veste blanche sur le banc au milieu de la pièce. En me retournant, j'apperçu Deku.

-'' Juste à temps '' pensais-je.

J'étais prêt à me défouler sur lui pour toutes les précédentes minutes ou il avait pour l'instant, impunément squatté mes pensées.

\- Hey nerd… T'es prêt à continuer notre ''discution'' de ce matin ?

\- Kacchan je...

Je souriais de plaisir et de sadisme mélangés quand, tout à coup, je me crispais en ressentant une douce chaleure émmanée de mon buste. Cela s'était produit exactement lorsque Deku s'était retourné, l'air résigné et prêt à me faire face. Je m'apperçu que, comme moi, une lueur se répendait sur sa poitrine. J'étais trop stupéfait pour parler et j'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Deku prit donc la parole :

\- Heu… Kacchan, ta poitrine…

\- La tienne aussi… attends...non,non,non,non ! C'est pas possible !

\- ça veut dire qu'on est… qu'on est…Kacchan on est…

\- Putain, ferme la Deku !

La tête que faisait Izuku était mémorable. J'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder a se mettre à pleurer mais il restait résolument trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentais rougir des pieds à la tête. J'attrapais ma veste et sortit du vestiaire a une vitesse folle, laissant Deku sur place, probablement aussi confus et gêné que moi.

Et voici donc comment je m'étais retrouvé complètement humilié et rouge à courir à travers tout les couloirs existants et possible du lycée.

\- Bakugo !

Je m'arrêtais brusquement en reconnaissant la voix de Kirishima.

\- Ho frère je t'ai cherché partout ! Le prof est vénère parce que Midoriya et toi êtes pas allés en cours et donc... Tu m'écoutes ?

\- J'ai trouvé… le regard dans la vague, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots.

\- Putain t'acouche Bakugo ? Qu'est ce t'as trouvé ? Ton cerveau ? Quoi que ça fait si longtemps qu'on le cherche que ça me surprendrais quand même…

Le roux se mit à rire à pleine voix mais s'arrêta imédiatement en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami. Celui ci avait l'habitude de répondre au quart de tour quand on l'insulté mais la, il fixait le mur d'un air bizarre comme si c'était la chose la plus intérressante au monde.

\- Hé mec, tu te sens mal ? Pourquoi t'es pas allé en gymnastique ? Hé ho,je te parle…

Bon allez viens, j't'accompagne à l'infirmerie. On expliquera au prof que tu te sentais pas bien et…

\- J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur…

Kirishima s'arrêta net, les yeux grand ouvert et garda le silence. Réfrénant un fou rire il reprit la parole :

\- Tu…tu peux me répéter ça, j'ai dû mal entendre…

Katsuki hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il avait très bien entendu.

Eijiro détailla Bakugo des pieds à la tête, essayant de déceler un indice qui pourrait lui prouver que son ami se foutait de lui. Voyant que celui ci arborait toujours un air choqué il craqua et éclata de rire tandis que quelques larmes roulaient en même temps sur ses joues.

\- Trop fort ta blague mec ! Franchement t'as faillit m'avoir !

\- Ta gueule putain ! Je raconte pas de bobards ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de savoir que mon âme sœur c'est cet enfoiré de Deku !?

\- Attends… Le garçon cessa de rire et devint tout à coup très sérieux. Tu veux dire que c'est Midoriya ton âme sœur ?

-Putain oui ! T'es sourd ou quoi !?

Kirishima était sans voix. Il éssayer toujours de trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui puissent lui prouver que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague. Quand, après quelques secondes de silence il laissa échappé un ''pffff''' mal camouflé. Il finit par éclater d'un rire éfronté et sans vergogne pour son ami.

\- Putain, rappelle moi pourquoi toi et moi on est potes déjà ? Katsuki soupira d'exaspération. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il trainait avec un tel blaireau.

\- Désolé mec, désolé… puis, riant plus doucement il continua :

\- Mais, c'est vraiment une mauvaise plaisanterie du destin quand même. Midoriya ton âme sœur ? C'est quoi la suivante ? Mineta populaire auprès des filles ?

Le roux recommenca à rire comme un fou puis s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard complètement épuisé.

Katsuki commencé sérieusement a avoir des envies de meurtres sur ce gars qui lui servait présentement de meilleur ami quand celui-ci, calmé, repris la parole :

\- En tout cas, touttes mes félicitations Bakugo-Kun. Les jours qui vont suivres risquent d'êtres très intéressants.

\- Ferme la espèce de blaireau ! C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je me demande si il y'aurait pas moyen de changer tout ça…

\- Désolé mec, mais apparement c'est impossible et c'est justement ce qui rend les choses encore plus intéréssantes.

\- Je te hais…

\- Je sais et moi je t'aime.

Le roux se mit de nouveaux à rire et a le taquiner sur sa situation.

Cependant, Katsuki lui, continuait de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses pouvaient se passées comme ça. Il devait être maudit.

Pourtant, au fond de lui et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, un bonheur inéxpliquable grandissait à la seule pensée que Midoriya Izuku soient son âme sœur.

Que se passerait-il maintenant ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :D

Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire.

Merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !


End file.
